Team MAPLE
by Gsusloves
Summary: What happens when you take 4 of Maple Story's heroes and legends, make them work as a team, shake them up a bit, and throw them into the world of Remnant. Join Mihile, Aran, Phantom, and Luminous as they try and to work together and survive the world of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**Just a little warning, English and writing are easily my worst class at school. Plus, this is my first story but hopefully with enough trial and error plus your support and criticism it will get better as the story crossover just needed to be made and so I took the first step.

Plus the usual I don't own RWBY or Maple Story in any way, shape, or form. **Enjoy**

**Knight of Light**

"What!"

The blue haired strategist raised an eyebrow due to the knight's like of formality.

"Sorry, WHAT Sir!" exclaimed the blonde hero.

"That's better Mihile now I am sure that I made myself clear"

"Yes sir you did, but what I don't understand is why I have to go to some Academy to learn what you have already taught me for over 8 years of my life! You even told me that I would be ready to take the official knight's test within the year. What did I do to earn such doubt from you that I now have to go train for another 4 years before I can officially become a knight?", the teen's face continuously reddened as his anger grew.

"Calm down Mihile" Neinheart yelled before gaining his usual calm composure. "To be honest, I am just as shocked as you by the Empress decision. If it were up to me I would keep you here and continue your training as planned BUT the order comes directly from Cygnus herself and disobeying her would be a very unwise choice".

"But why now Neinheart? I am so close to knighthood why must it be now?" replied the now deflated teen.

"Because the Empress has been having visions from Shinsoo lately, and judging by her willingness to send one of her most promising knights away for 4 years on such short notice, those visions aren't pretty".

"Well is there any good news in all of this?"

"Yes actually, Odds and Ends have returned from the blacksmith and are in your quarters, along with your ticket to the next airship to Vale".

"Wait a minute, Vale? You don't mean I am headed to..."

"The prestigious Beacon Academy" replied the strategist with a little evil smirk on his lips.

"Well shit".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I decided that Aran and Maha could speak to each other without having to talk out loud. And to save time from writing Aran said or Maha said I just made it so

'…' _= Aran_

''…_.'' = Maha_

Plus the whole usual I do not own or take credit for RWBY or Maple Story.

**Two Souled Warrior**

'_Man I can't believe that I got accepted into Beacon academy! I mean some people work their whole lives for this achievement and I only had to work 2 years for it._'

''_Well you do have quite the unfair advantage Aran; you have worked harder than any of those kids you just have trouble remembering it all_.''

The teen let out a groan. '_Oh come one Maha I was just about to get to the point where I was going to brag about how I am all special and talented but you had to screw that up didn't yah. And holy hell it's colder than a Grimm's heart here!_'

If Maha could this would be the point where he would face palm himself. '_'Well Aran that's what you get for traveling across Tundra instead of just taking an airship to Beacon._''

'_But airships are now fun Maha they take out the adventure and the thrill of traveling! You know a wise man once said it's not about the destination but the journey_.'

''_Yah but you have the easy job! Try telling that to the one you are riding on_.''

"Hey Ryko how you holding up boy" said the enthusiastic snowcapped teen.

"Roof Roof" replied the equally enthusiastic wolf as he was happily trotting in the snow.

'_Haha told you Maha_'

''_Humph he is just a kiss ass._''

HHHHHOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL

"That sounds like adventure!" Aran sung that last word.

''_Sounds more like a bitch_...''

Before he could finish his thought a rather angry momma Beowolf tackled Aran off of Ryko.

''_Aran DO A BARREL ROLL_'' and the girl did as she was told and used the momentum from the roll to kick the Beowolf off of her.

"Alright Maha time for work" she yelled as she withdrew the massive pole arm.

The creature of Grimm quickly charged the lass only to be blocked by her weapon. Before she could retaliate a smaller Beowolf caught her off guard and slashed her calf.

"Gahh you jerks! Ryko please distract the momma as I take care of the little ones." She yelled.

Soon the two wolves engaged in a nice dogfight.

Aran started to make quick work of the pups by slashing through them so fluidly it looked more like a dance than a fight. Each swipe moving faster and cutting deeper than the last until Maha started to glow.

"Now Ryko roll over!" The wolf quickly did as he was told tripping the momma Beowolf as well as providing a spring board for Aran. Aran did a quick front flip for style and then swung Maha with enough force to literally obliterate the poor creature.

"Well that sure was fun! And to think that this is only the first day of the Trip!" exclaimed Aran.

''_Yippee Skippy what fun_'' mocked Maha.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I do not own RWBY or Maple Story nor take credit for them.

**Double Standards**

"You know Lumi, it's quite rare to see a Mage outside of a library", said the eccentric painter.

"well it's not like you see nobility tagging the buildings of Vale often either, isn't that right Mercedes", said a hooded figure.

"Well I won't argue with you there that's for sure, so what brings you here Luminous?" Asked Mercedes.

"Well I have been slacking on my dark training recently and figured the best way to pick up the slack would be to work with the shadows and keep up with an acrobatic free runner"

"Well I only do that to get outa trouble when I am caught tagging. Sorry but you are gonna have to find another way to train".

"Well what if a certain mage egged a cop car on the way over here".

"... You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"But you are in the Way of Light you can't do that they would kick you out!"

"No, I just can't get CAUGHT doing that. Which is all the more reason to train harder".

Just them a cop rounded the corner of the alleyway shouting "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER" before his partner tripped and ran into him knocking them both down.

"Better start running princess!" Yelled Luminous who had already teleported to the building above.

""He is going to need that head start"" Mercedes thought to herself. She quickly sprinted down the alleyway before she double jumped between two buildings to reach the roof. She made use of her speed to pass the Mage.

"Tired already spell boy?" She taunted at him.

He quickly teleported right behind her and said," nope I am training dark magic remember, so I can only use the shadows to teleport".

"Pfft is that your excuse for being too slow to keep up".

"Ha is that what you think? Then how about we make this interesting?"

Mercedes didn't even have to think about it, "Sure lay it on me".

Luminous started to grin, "how about a simple race, whoever reaches the entrance to Junior's Club wins."

"Not that I will need to know, but what is the punishment for the loser?" Mercedes asked while her mind was already thinking about what drinks to get.

"Loser has to open a tab for the both of us for the night". 'Checkmate Mercedes' thought the boy.

"You are so on spell boy", yelled Mercedes as she sprinted off the building.

* * *

"Lumi, you are a piece of Grade A _Garbage_!" Mercedes said while putting special emphasis on the last word.

Luminous raised his hands defensively and said, "What, I never said I could only use YOUR shadow to teleport. But since I tricked you, I will pay for my half of the tab".

"Yay!" shouted Mercedes instantly dropping her bad mood, "now I know training wasn't your only reason for this so what is up?"

"These are what's up" Lumi said as he handed two envelopes to Mercedes.

"Oooooh are these the letters that will finally confess your undying love for me?" she asked playfully.

The boy tried to hide his quick blush but she caught a glimpse of it.

"No just check who they are from and you will understand" he said a bit flustered.

"Are these what I think they are?" she said in amazement.

"Acceptance Letters to Beacon? Yes, yes they are" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I do not own RWBY or Maple Story. Enjoy

**The Card Shark**

High above the sky of Vale a certain a certain blonde was watching the news in his luxurious airship, Lumiere.

"Roman Torchwick mastermind thief continuous to avoid authorities after several robberies of large dust shipments. If spotted he is believed to be armed and dangerous so do not confront him at any costs. Just contact the authorities at a moment's notice." said the newscaster.

'So this is my competition for Vale?' thought Phantom as he raised his eyebrow and shut off the hologram. "I love this place!" He yelled suddenly.

"I beg your pardon Sir?" asked the butler.

"Oh nothing Gaston. I was just thinking how much I love Vale, with Dust crystals that are powerful as they are beautiful, and my main competitor having the stealth skills of an elephant; I couldn't ask for a better target!" said the thief as he started to dress in his normal fancy attire.

"Actually Master Phantom, I came to tell you about some new Intel we have received that you may find even better." Replied the butler.

"Well don't blue ball me here Gaston what's the Intel?" Asked a now very curios Phantom.

Gaston tried to shake off the rather disturbing mental picture in his head. "It seems that Ereve is sending one of their knights to the Hunter Academy here in Vale. It turns out said knight has close ties to the Empress herself."

Phantom quickly started putting the pieces together, "So if I can get close to this knight, then there is a good chance of me getting close the Empress and her treasure! Brilliant absolutely Brilliant."

Gaston was surprised by the compliment " oh well thank..."

"I can't believe I thought of such a perfect plan!" Phantom interrupted

'I should have seen that one coming' thought Gaston. "Yes Master I don't know how you do it." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Now all I need is to be enrolled into the academy and then the plan can be put into motion. I trust that you can make it happen, right Gaston?" Phantom asked.

"Without a hitch Sir" he replied.

"Wonderful". After putting on his signature hat, Phantom grabbed his infamous deck of cards and his cane, Double Lariat, and opened up the door onto the bow of Lumiere. "Now if you will excuse me Gaston, tis a beautiful night and I have some business to attend to." He said as he started to disappear in a vortex of cards.

"Just be careful master, the last thing you need is unwanted attention before you head off to Beacon."

"Oh Gaston, I wouldn't dream of it" Phantom said sarcastically before he finally disappeared.

**A/N **

Thank you to all the poor souls who have continued to read this far, you guys give me the drive to keep writing in attempts to get better. This is the last of there types of chapters so the next will be the start of the actual story. As for the update schedule don't plan on a chapter a day because of the new semester plus marching season starting but I should be able to produce a few chapters a week... hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry for the delay guys, It is marching band season, plus I had to catch up on summer assignments that I procrastinated.

As always neither RWBY nor Maple Story belong to me.

**Welcome to the Suck: Part 1**

After a rather long airship ride a familiar couple finally arrives at beacon.

"Oh my Monty, Lumi this place is huge! I mean look at all the places I could show off my artwork." Said Mercedes with her eyes sparkling like anime Burnie.

"Seriously Cedes, we arrive at the most prestigious hunter/huntress academy in all of Vale and that's the first thing that came to mind." Luminous said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yup" she said with a smile. She suddenly stopped on her tracks "Hey Lumi now that we are here, what do we do now."

The boy had to think for a moment. "I actually dot know. I didn't pay attention to the women on the airship's hologram; I guess we could ask someone".

Mercedes frowned "That sounds boring though, why don't we try and find that cutie we met at Junior's Club. I think she said she was headed to Beacon as well."

The mage sighed, "Cedes there are thousands of kids enrolled in Beacon the chances of us finding her are extremely..."

"Look there she is! Let's go Lumi" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and ran toward the blonde.

* * *

"Why don't you try and go make friends of your own." Yang said while trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang quickly spotted the couple she met from the club 'You two have the best timing, ever, off all time'.

"Well actually my friends are here now, gottagocatchupokseeyahbye" Yang said in one breath while grabbing Luminous and Mercedes and running away.

"Hey Yang, who was that little cutie you were talking to?" Said Mercedes.

"Oh she is just my little sister, Ruby."

"Wait if she is your sister, then why did we run away from her like she was an ursa?" said Luminous.

"Oh I left her alone so she could work on her social skill and make friends. But don't worry she will be fine...probably."

The group heard a small explosion in the distance which caused Lumi and Cedes to look at each other.

"Yeaaaahhh it must run in the family." Luminous said.

"Oh come on guys, there is no way that was Ruby! It hasn't even been 5 minutes since we left." Yang said a bit agitated.

"Anyways, back to what we originally wanted to ask you. Do you have any clue where to go? Lumi and I weren't paying attention to the directions." Asked Mercedes.

"Well I wasn't exactly paying attention either; I was too busy trying to clean some moron's puke off my shoes. But it doesn't take an airship scientist to figure out where we need to go, just follow the large crowd of people and we are bound to get where we need."

"Well I feel stupid now." Lumi sighed.

"Don't worry spell boy that's why you got me, and you can go ahead Yang. I have a little painting to make with Stupid here."

"Alright, just don't be late you two." Yang said as she walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain cat fannus was enjoying the peace and quiet she found under a tree. Sadly for Blake, she has never been one to have good luck.

"Wooooohoooooooo" was all Blake heard before a rather large white wolf burst through the forest nearly hitting her.

"What the hell!" Blake yelled as she grabbed Gambol Shroud ready to take down her assailant.

"Whoa whoa, calm down there I am friendly." Aran said after seeing the girl grab her weapon.

Blake was stunned to see that there was a girl riding the beast. Not only that but she was shocked about how good looking the rider was.

"And I am really sorry about almost tackling you back there; I guess I was so excited about finally reaching beacon I wasn't paying attention to what was around me." Aran said as she rubbed the back of her head with a smile."

"Oh no don't worry, I was really into reading my book so I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings either." Blake said.

"Oh what's your book about?" Aran asked while dismounting Ryko. The wolf then quickly walked over to the shade from the tree and collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said.

'Aran, don't even think about telling her' scolded Maha.

"That idea sounds really familiar" Aran said with a smile.

'Aran what did I just tell you!' Said a very annoyed Maha.

"Well it is an overused theme for books." Blake said.

"Yah I bet that's it I guess" Aran said as she inwardly pouted that she couldn't mess with Maha more.

"Excuse me Miss, what do you think you are doing!" Berated a very stressed out Miss Goodwitch as she marched her way to the snowcapped teen.

"Well that's my cue to get the hell outa here, bye" Blake said before booking it out of there.

'Don't leave me here with her!' Aran screamed inwardly. "I have no clue what you are talking about" she said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"What I mean is why did you just hurdle through the forest, and why is that here". Goodwitch said while pointing at the wolf lounging in the shade.

"First of all, that it you are referring to has a name which is Ryko. For as why we came through the forest, Ryko and I traveled from Rein and the forest just happened to be in the way to Beacon so naturally I had to go through it." Aran said confused on why this didn't make sense to the administrator.

"If you came from Rien why didn't you just take and airship?" Goodwitch asked.

"Because airships are no fun!" Exclaimed the teen.

"Ok whatever but as for your pet over there, beacon doesn't allow pets on campus." Said the blonde.

"Oh no you are mistaken, Ryko isn't my pet he is my partner" Aran said not worried at all.

"Well whatever you call him, rules are rules Miss..."

"Aran"

"Miss Aran you have to follow them" Goodwitch finished.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch you are correct. Rules are rules." Interrupted a man holding a coffee mug in his hand. "And according to beacons first rule: students are allowed to use any weapon or fighting style they choose as long as they provide their own materials."

"Yes Professor, I know this but how does that relate to..." Goodwitch asked before being interrupted again.

"Well, it just so happens that Ryko is part of Aran's unique fighting style. So it is up to us to accommodate this exception. Ozpin said.

"Yes Sir" Goodwitch said reluctantly while grabbing her scroll. "I will make sure the mutt has a place to stay.

"Now Miss Aran, make sure to not miss the announcements that will be given in the auditorium later today."

"Of course and thank you Sir." Aran said while she quickly hugged the Professor. She accidentally knocked the Professor's coffee out of his hand during the hug, and the Professor's normal relaxed nature quickly turned for the worse.

'Well this will certainly be a fun speech' thought Goodwitch.

**A/N **Sorry for breaking this chapter in 2. I just felt that it would be better to upload something today rather than upload all of it at a later date.


End file.
